After the Second Task with a Twist
by sheltie
Summary: Harry has to live with the repercussions of what he did in the second task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Harry/Hermione/Fleur. Reposted.


**After the Second Task with a Twist**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: I got this story idea from reading Harry Potter and the Price of Being Noble by DriftWood1965 though mine will be complete different.**

* * *

Harry could only groan as he held his head in his hands. He had no idea that this could ever happen. He was just trying to be nice and help out and it ended up in disaster. During the second task of the Tri-Wizard tournament Harry helped fellow Champion Fleur Delacour to get rid of some Grindylows that were harassing her. After that he and Fleur made their way to the hostages. Fleur freed her sister and Harry freed Hermione, who was his Yule Ball date, girlfriend, and best friend. Once back to the surface and nestled in a ton of blankets Fleur thanked Harry with a kiss. Hermione wasn't thrilled at this, but after the part-Veela explained she understood. But what happened next was the thing that turned Harry's world upside down, which you'd think he'd be used to by now. Fleur had just told him that since he did saved her in an selfless manner she was now bound to him.

_Why __do __things __like __this __always __happen __to __me?_ Harry wondered.

"I know zat zis doesn't 'elp you any 'Arry, but I zink we can make zis work" Fleur said gently.

"Fleur, I like you, I really do, but I've been dating Hermione since my third year and I don't think I can break up with her" Harry said.

"I wasn't going to suggest such a zing 'Arry" Fleur said.

"Then what do you have in mind?" Harry asked, as he was open to any ideas right now.

"You ask 'Ermione to share you with me" Fleur said.

Harry was dumbfounded, she couldn't be suggesting that. It was every wizard's dream to have to two witches, but that was all it was, a dream. But now that he had a chance to make it a reality it scared him.

"I'll ask, but I don't think Hermione will go for it" Harry said.

Fleur nodded.

Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor tower hoping Hermione was sitting in her usual seat by the fireplace reading. As he walked he thought back on his relationship with Hermione. After they saved Sirius from a Dementor's kiss Harry asked Hermione to be his girlfriend. It was a bold move as he didn't know what her feelings were for him and it might cause their once solid friendship to crumble. But Hermione gave him an enthusiastic yes, which involved a very heavy and passionate snog. Their friend Ron Weasley wasn't happy with this new development and stayed away from the new couple for the rest of the year, but the rest of the Weasleys were happy for the couple as was their house. It was about time was the phrase used the most in the tower.

That summer Harry went home with Hermione since she refused to let Harry go back to his relatives. He told her about his upbringing, which prompted her to spew a good number of curse words and threats before she calmed down. Harry had no idea that his girlfriend had such a wide vocabulary. Harry's summer was the best he ever had. Though Dumbledore did come by to try and to get Harry to go back to the Dursleys, but Hermione put him in his place, which was quite funny to see. After the dressing down Hermione gave their headmaster he concede and allowed Harry to stay.

The rest of the summer was pleasant and he had no worries. Hermione found a book on Occlumency, which they worked on. During the latter half of the summer Ginny owled them asking if they wanted to go to the Quidditch World Cup. The couple agreed and packed up.

The World Cup was fun, though Harry still kept getting glares from a certain redhead, but that was minor. The rest of the Weasleys, which Harry now met were pleasant. The two oldest Weasleys siblings, Bill and Charlie were great guys and Harry got along with them quite well. After the World Cup Harry and Hermione prepared for another year. After the announcement of the Tri-Wizard tournament Harry knew that something bad would happen this year.

When his name came out of the Goblet of Fire Harry in front of everyone in the Great Hall gave a magical oath that he did not put his name in the goblet nor did he ask an older student to do it. This proved to some of the students that Harry was telling the truth. What sealed it was that after the oath Harry cast a patronus with the memory of his kisses with Hermione to provide the happy memory.

Cedric was fully behind Harry and believed that Harry was being set up. And with that support the Hufflepuff got the rest of his house to back off. Gryffindor was ecstatic about having one of their own in the tournament. Ron Weasley was the only one unhappy with it and this caused him to be shunned by his own house. Ravenclaws didn't know what to think, though they knew that Harry couldn't fake the oath as he swore on his life and magic, so they were pleasant to him. Slytherins were split into two factions. One was Malfoy and his lot, who was ranting and raving about Potter every chance he got, which was quite often and the second was the ones who didn't care at all.

The Beauxbatons Champion Fleur Delacour was a bit cold at first to Harry, but warmed up to friendly when she saw how he handled Skeeter. Harry didn't want the publicity and threaten Skeeter that if she wrote any articles about him or someone close to him that weren't based on cold-hard facts then he'd take her down. This made Skeeter shut up fast. And this made Fleur become much warmer to Harry, though she knew that Harry was already dating someone she decided to be friends. She barely had any male friends since she was part-Veela and most would just stare and gawk at her. She liked being around Harry since he wasn't affect by her allure.

The first task was scary, but Harry, Cedric, and Fleur helped one another to prepare for it, and shared advice and tactics. They tried to get the Durmstrang Champion, Victor Krum to join too, but all they got was a grunt in response to their request. Harry got his golden egg from the dragon without even harming the beast, he bowed to the noble creature and spoke Parseltongue to earned its respect. This was a shock to the dragon handlers and asked Harry to come for the summer to teach them. Harry was embarrassed by the whole thing.

The Yule Ball was great as Harry already had a date for it, he didn't have to go searching for a girl to ask. Harry and Hermione danced the whole night and had a magnificent time. After the Ball Cedric told him about the prefect baths. Once they figured out the clue, three Champions worked on how to breath underwater together. Since Harry wasn't as advanced as the other two he had to go with Gillyweed.

/Scene Break/

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room to find his girlfriend reading in her spot by the fireplace, his heart warmed at the sight. She was positively glowing from the fire light.

"Hey Hermione" Harry greeted.

Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Harry, did Fleur talk to you?" she asked.

"Yeah, and well, um" Harry said.

Hermione could sense that it was something big, so she scooted over to make room. Harry laid down and rested his head on her lap. He then proceeded to tell her about his talk with Fleur. Hermione was quite shocked about this, because when she read up about Veela none of the books had mentioned this kind of bond.

Veelas can be bound in two ways one was if they found their mate they would undergo a sort of ritual to bind themselves to their mate, this was the usual way it was done. The second was saving a Veela in a selfless way, it couldn't be from a self-made disaster since their magic won't allow it. No, the saving had to be done without any intention of reward, which was pretty rare. The saved Veela would automatically be bound to the wizard or witch who saved her, no exceptions. This was magic down to its purest form and nothing could break it. This Veela bond was quite close to the life debt.

"I have no choice Mione, and I wish I did, because then I could tell Fleur thanks, but no thanks and be with you" Harry said.

"Who says you wouldn't have me?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I don't want to put you in that position, it's not fair to you" Harry said.

"Harry, I've stuck by since you saved me from a troll in our first year and I'm not going anywhere now" Hermione said.

"Hermione, you do realize that this will be a very odd relationship" Harry said.

"Harry, as long as you are in my life I can deal with odd, strange or the downright peculiar" Hermione said.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Harry asked.

Hermione just smiled.

/Scene Break/

For the rest of the year Harry maintained a public relationship with Hermione and a private one with Fleur. Harry realized that with two witches that he was motivated to do more studying as Hermione and Fleur create a nice reward system for him. Something else happened that none of them expected at all. Harry somehow created a mental link with Fleur. This shocked him the first time it happened. All Harry was doing was sitting through another History of Magic class and was about to fall asleep when he heard Fleur telling him to wake up. Harry jolted straight up, then he looked around to see if Fleur was around.

After classes was done for the day Harry and his girls talked and they realized the connection. Hermione was put out that she wasn't part of it, but Harry reassured her that he didn't think this was permanent. But little did he know that it was only the beginning. Harry started hearing Hermione one day as she was mentally going over equations for Arithmancy. This almost drove him nuts, but thankfully Fleur told Hermione through the link and she stopped.

The third task was grueling, but Harry made it through the maze, Harry and Fleur went in when they had to, but wait for the other so they could proceed together. They overcame each obstacle by helping one another out. Once they got to the center Harry and Fleur both got into a small argument about who should take the cup until Hermione told them that they both should take it. As soon as they grabbed the cup they were both transported.

" 'Arry, where are we?" Fleur asked.

"Don't know, but I don't think this part of the task" Harry said.

"Kill the spare."

Harry heard this and pushed Fleur out of the way of a green jet of magic coming at them. Fleur rolled and shot off a stunner, which hit its target. Harry wandered over with wand in hand and looking around just in case of anymore attackers.

"Who ees eet 'Arry?" Fleur asked.

She was right behind him watching his back.

"It's Wormtail, you remember what I told you about him" Harry said.

Fleur nodded.

Harry then felt his scar begin to hurt and he fell to his knees on the ground.

" 'Arry, are you alright?" Fleur asked kneeling beside her mate.

"Yeah, I think it's coming from over there" Harry gasped out as he pointed toward what looked like a crudely made crib.

Fleur moved toward it carefully and when she saw what was in it she had to hold back the vomit that threaten to come up. What she saw was the ugliest baby she'd ever seen.

" 'Arry, what ees zis zing?" Fleur asked.

"It's Voldemort" Harry answered.

Fleur internally shivered at the name.

" 'Ow to do you know eet ees 'im?" Fleur asked.

"He's the only thing that can make my scar hurt" Harry said as he winced in pain.

Fleur hated to see her bond mate in pain, so she cast a cutting curse on the ugly infant. The infant screeched in pain as the curse hit him. A dark cloud rose from the dead creature and lunged at Harry. Harry screamed in pain as Voldemort tried to possess him.

/Scene Break/

**Inside Harry's head**

Harry could feel Voldemort trying to take control of him, but he fought off his enemy with everything he had. But it wasn't enough. He could feel Voldemort gaining the upper hand. That's when he heard a voice coming through.

"_You shall not take control of my beloved."_

Harry recognized the voice, it was Fleur.

"What is this?" Voldemort said.

"_We're here to stop you."_

This was Hermione.

He then felt both girls push their love into him, giving him strength. Voldemort screamed in pain as he felt this foreign power attack him.

"I'm the most powerful sorcerer in the world, I can not be defeated" Voldemort declared.

"_You__'__ve __messed __with __my __Harry, __and __that __is __unforgivable. __I __don__'__t __care __how __powerful __you __are, __you __will __not __win__" _Hermione said firmly.

Harry couldn't help, but grin at this.

"_We __will __fight __you __with __everyzing __we__ '__ave__"_ Fleur said just as firmly as Hermione.

"_Harry, __we __need __you __to __help __us, __we __can__'__t __do __this __alone__"_ Hermione said desperately.

Harry nodded and focused on his love for Hermione and his fledgling love for Fleur. This caused the three to know and feel what the other felt. But more importantly this caused Voldemort insurmountable pain, the likes he's never felt before. He was banished from Harry's body, but too weak to move on and he disappeared.

Fleur helped Harry up.

"Come on, we should get back" Harry said tiredly.

Fleur nodded.

They grabbed the cup and reappeared back at Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

What happened next was nothing the wizarding world has ever seen. Harry had defeated Voldemort once again, they had the evidence in the Graveyard. With a still stunned Wormtail, Sirius was able to be cleared of all charges and take guardianship of Harry. Dumbledore did his best to tell anyone who'd listen that Voldemort wasn't gone yet. But no one was listening as they were in full celebration mode. Harry, Hermione and Fleur never left one another's sight. That's when the revelation of their unique relationship was revealed. Harry declined interviews saying that it was private and not for the world to know. Fleur and Hermione said the same.

Harry and Fleur shared the victory of the Tri-Wizard tournament. They stated that this was the reason for the competition. To foster friendships with people from other countries.

At the end of the year Dumbledore called Harry into his office in hopes of getting his weapon back on his side.

"Ah Harry, my boy" Dumbledore greeted with a twinkle in his eye.

But as Harry entered Hermione was right behind followed by Fleur.

"Harry, I asked to meet with you alone" Dumbledore said frowning.

"I don't keep any secrets from these two" Harry said.

Dumbledore's frown deepened.

"Well zen, if zere isn't any need to be 'ere zen we can go" Fleur said turning towards the door.

Her two companions followed her lead.

"Now wait there Harry" Dumbledore said quickly.

"Yes sir" Harry said.

Dumbledore knew he was beaten, so he gestured for them to have a seat. Fleur seeing three chairs in front of the headmaster's desk. She sniffed then took out her wand and with a quick movements the three chairs disappeared and in place was a couch big enough to fit three. She took one side, Harry took the middle and Hermione took the other end.

Dumbledore then began his whole prepared speech about wanting to wait for Harry to older and wiser to reveal the secret that killed his parents. He then told the three about the prophecy and what in entailed. Both Fleur and Hermione were dissecting the whole thing in their bond. It was good to have two very smart witches on your side.

"Excuse me sir, but what you are saying ees zat 'Arry 'as to kill 'imself to defeat Voldemort" Fleur said.

"Yes, that is correct Miss Delacour" Dumbledore said.

"But sir, there are thousands of interpretations of this prophecy and some of them don't require Harry to die" Hermione said.

"I've studied this prophecy for a long time Miss Granger, and I think I know what it means" Dumbledore said with a tone that said he was right and that's all to it.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're wrong. 'Arry defeated Voldemort in ze graveyard" Fleur said.

"No, he only stopped him" Dumbledore said correcting the part-Veela.

"No sir, Harry defeated Voldemort. It said in the prophecy that Harry would have a power that Voldemort would not know. And you stated a bit ago that you think it was Harry's ability to love was the power. Well you are correct in that aspect. Harry's love for myself and for Fleur drove Voldemort out of Harry and weaken him to the point that he couldn't go on" Hermione said.

Dumbledore frowned, he thought of that, but then the issue that Voldemort might've created a way to keep a live and that was the reason why he survived that Halloween night. Harry stared at Dumbledore and smirked.

"You think Voldemort did something to make himself immortal. And you think that was why he didn't die that night" Harry said.

Dumbledore was startled by this, which made the three know they were right.

"Well you were right about that sir, but when I pushed Voldemort out of my head, the love that was used was so strong it destroyed any anchor he had to this world" Harry said.

Dumbledore then looked much older than he ever looked at that moment. Three students, two that haven't even taken their O.W.L's had outwitted him and thoroughly beat him.

"Sir, Voldemort ees gone forever, 'e will never be coming back" Fleur said.

Part of Dumbledore believed this, but the other part didn't want to believe it the latter side won out.

"I must train you for your destiny with Voldemort, Harry" Dumbledore said.

Harry sighed.

"You haven't heard a word we have said. We figured you wouldn't so goodbye headmaster" Harry said and got up and left with his two girlfriends following him out.

Dumbledore sat back thinking that he had the boy right where he wanted him.

/Scene Break/

The summer was a hectic one for Dumbledore, as he tried to resurrect the Order of the Phoenix to no avail. Voldemort's Death Eaters were all prosecuted thanks to Wormtail singing like a little bird by the use of some Veritaserum. He told the full Wizengamot who were part of the inner circle. And with Harry's campaign of a fair trial for all made sure that every Death Eater, who got off free before couldn't use the 'I was under the Imperius curse' excuse a second time. Dumbledore wasn't happy with this, but he had lost his position as Head Warlock of the Wizengamot before the trials even began. He wasn't even able to save Snape from a lifetime sentence.

As for Harry, he had the best summer of his life. With two beautiful girlfriends, and no Dursleys Harry stayed with Hermione for the summer while Sirius got a house right for him to move in to. Fleur was also packing to move in too. She said that she was going to look for work, but for now she wanted to spend the summer with her bond mates. Hermione and Fleur seemed to have teamed up to make sure this summer was a summer Harry would never forget. It all began with bikinis and a pool. Harry never saw so much wet skin in one place. He knew that Hermione was very attractive, but this made him think that there wasn't a word to describe Hermione anymore. He knew Fleur was pretty much perfection in female human form and the fact that he was allowed to see it was all the more special as no other male had ever before.

When September came around and students were in the Great Hall waiting for the new first years to be sorted they noticed two empty spots in the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore wasn't pleased at this as he wanted to begin training the boy for his inevitable death. What he didn't know was that Harry and Hermione were running late due to a little ceremony they were having. They made their appearance just as Dumbledore rose to speak.

"Sorry we're late, but we had some pressing business to attend to" Harry said to shocked Great Hall.

Harry came in with Hermione on one arm and Fleur on the other. Both girls looked very happy, practically giddy.

"Mr. Potter, I would like a word with you after the feast" Dumbledore said.

"Sorry sir, but if this about our absence than that is covered since we sent a note to Professor McGonagall explaining everything" Hermione said.

Dumbledore looked at his deputy headmistress and wasn't pleased that she didn't inform him about this since this was something about Harry.

Harry led the two girls to the Gryffindor table and sat down with both girls taking either side of him. The whole hall was in shock of these developments that all thoughts of food were erased from there minds. Well almost all as Ron's stomach was loudly complaining. Harry just smirked and rose.

"Since the headmaster is unable to do his duty and start the feast then I shall" Harry said.

He then clapped his hands together like he's seen the headmaster do before and food appeared on the tables. It took some time, but soon everyone was eating and discussing the latest developments. After the feast Harry cleared the tables with a wave of his hand.

/Scene Break/

After the feast McGonagall sat in her office waiting for the arrival of three people that she was anxious to see.

"Hello professor, are we late?" Hermione asked as she opened the door.

"No, you are not" McGonagall said.

Hermione entered with Harry and Fleur following her. Hermione waved her wand and conjured a couch just like the one Fleur did in the headmaster last June. They sat down and waited.

"Excellent job, Miss Granger" McGonagall said.

"Sorry professor, but it is Potter now" Hermione said.

McGonagall nodded, not shocked at all.

Harry, Hermione, and Fleur had a bonding ceremony before they came back to Hogwarts. It was done for safety reasons, mainly for Hermione's sake since she could be used as a pawn in control of Harry. With the blessing of Hermione's parents they had the ceremony. Sirius acted as Harry's best man and Fleur was Hermione's maid of honor. Sirius griped that he couldn't hit on the maid of honor since she was bonded to Harry. The three Potters as they now thought of themselves wanted to keep this private and so the ceremony was small. The only Ministry official there at the wedding was Amelia Bones, who married them. She was the only one in the Ministry that they trusted also.

"Well then Mrs. Potter, I have the wedding quarters all set for you with all the things you asked for" McGonagall said.

"Thank you professor" Hermione said.

"Of course, may I see the ceremony, please?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione looked to her husband, who shrugged in response. She took out her wand and placed it to her temple. A projection was shown of the whole ceremony, by the end McGonagall had tears in her eyes.

"I was at your parents wedding Harry, and it this was just as beautiful" McGonagall said.

"I would like a memory of that professor, if you could" Harry said.

McGonagall nodded and placed her wand to her temple and pulled out a silver strand. Fleur produced a vial for the memory and gave it to McGonagall. The rest of the talk they had was about what had happened over the summer.

They left McGonagall's office in search of their quarters. Harry, Hermione and Fleur found their new quarters quite nice and decided it was time for bed. In the bedroom was a huge bed. Hermione smiled as she got changed and Fleur followed suit. Harry went to the bathroom to change. Once out he found Hermione and Fleur waiting for him on the bed.

"Time to go to sleep 'Arry" Fleur said.

"Yes Harry, we need a good night's rest" Hermione said.

Harry grinned and crawled in so he was in between his two witches. They fell asleep holding on to one another.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know that this one should be in Brainy Girls, but I wrote this one way before that and I didn't fell like putting it in.**


End file.
